Witch
Kōtetsu no Witchi, lit. "Steel Witch") |race=Machine |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair=Green |blood= |affiliation= |occupation= |team=Crew of Edens Four Shining Stars |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Granbell (Formerly) |status=Alive |relatives=Ziggy (Creator) |abilities=Magic Battle Dress |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 14 |image gallery=yes }}Witch (ウィッチ Witchi), known as the "Shield of Edens", is a machine and one of the Four Shining Stars that manage Edens Zero. Appearance Witch appears to be a tall, well-endowed female android with a slender, voluptuous figure. She has long green hair that is braided and wearing a black dress along with a visor hat covers her eyes and has "E4" etched on it. She usually walks barefoot and seems to have painted nails. Without her visor, Witch's face is described by Rebecca as beautiful. Witch.png|Witch's Full Appearance Personality Witch is very dutiful and she holds a deep respect to Ziggy and his adoptive grandson Shiki. Although she is usually emotionless, Witch is capable of showing emotions as she shed tears while proclaiming the Demon King's return to Edens Zero, expressing worry over Happy when he was damaged, panic when a Chronophage was making its way to Guilst, happiness when seeing Sister again for the first time in ten years,and grief when learning Valkyrie had died three years ago. She finds it embarrassing to show her face to other people. History Witch was created by the Demon King Ziggy on Planet Granbell to serve aboard Edens Zero as a member of the Four Shining Stars. After Ziggy's discovery of an infant Shiki during their voyage for Mother, he disbanded the crew and retired so they could pursue their own individual lives; Witch chose to remain aboard the ship in a dormant state, waiting for Shiki's succession as the next Demon King of Edens Zero. Synopsis Skull Fairy arc Witch emerges from her stasis pod in the ship's hangar shortly after Shiki and his friends acquire the Edens Zero, which has since been repurposed by Elsie Crimson as a storage vessel called the Skull Fairy. Guilst arc Witch activates Protocol A7 when Shiki sits on the throne in the Demon King's Room, registering him as the new Demon King and transferring command of the ship to him. Witch greets her new master and his friends, introducing herself as the ship's caretaker and demonstrating her obedience to Shiki by fulfilling his joking order of barking like a dog. When Weisz complains about the ship's infestation of Kawpicatt S4 eggs, Witch uses Purge to immediately remove the infestation, and then uses Restore to return the ship to its original form as Edens Zero. She then kneels in front of Shiki and tearfully proclaims the Demon King's return to Edens Zero. Witch explains that the Edens Zero has yet to regain its true power, and that if the crew wishes to achieve their goal of finding Mother, they must first assemble the rest of the Four Shining Stars, or else the ship would never make it past Dragonfall. Later, Witch takes Rebecca and Happy to the Spa of Eden for a massage. Having overheard Rebecca's desire to learn Ether Gear, Witch hypothesizes that it may be possible if she continues to soak in the Spa's bath every day. Rebecca believes Witch's massage is meant to enhance the bath's effects, but Witch denies this, saying it's just a service she provides. Their conversation shifts to the creation of Happy and E.M. Pino before Rebecca asks where they can find the remaining Shining Stars. Witch responds that she has had no contact with them since they left the ship and doesn't know where they are, but remembers that one of them, Sister, spoke of traveling toward Blue Garden before her departure. Meanwhile, Witch contacts Shiki, Weisz, and Pino as they are investigating Code 3173 in the ship's hangar, telling them that the door will not open without all four Shining Stars, and warning them against unnecessary entry. Weisz complains about the lack of privacy on the ship, but Witch responds that she is simply an object with no concept of the word. To her surprise, Shiki tells her that she isn't object because she has a heart, which Witch muses is the same thing Ziggy used to say. She remains on board the Edens Zero as the crew visit Blue Garden, saying that she is unable to leave the ship, and advising them to contact her through Rebecca's communication device if the need arises. Witch soon learns that Rebecca was kidnapped and taken to Guilst along with other B-cubers and Happy was heavily injured. She flies The Edens Zero in the direction Guilst is in while an enraged Shiki is determined to get Rebecca back. To help with easing everyone, she reveals that Guilst used to be a tourist planet but in recent years became a planet for criminals only for Shiki to brush it off and show determination they need to get Rebecca back. Pino then asks Witch if Happy will be okay to which she expresses she hopes so but her mechanical skills are limited so she only managed to make enough repairs to Happy to where his life was no longer in danger but wishes Sister was with them as mechanical repairs were more of her forte. While mentioning Sister, she begins to tell the group about the other members of The Four Star Shines and their roles. She explains that her title is "The Shield Of Edens", Sister is "The Life of Edens", Valkyrie is "The Swords of Edens" and Hermit who is "The Mind of Edens". After explaining this, Witch looks to Pino and explains that it is a possibility that Pino may become the replacement model for "Edens Light." Shiki soon interrupts, hollering to make the ship go faster and Witch calmly tells him that Hyper Drive is almost full so they will be able to arrive at Guilst soon, but is then interrupted by the presence of Weisz and Homura. Homura formally introduces herself and explains she is not the enemy. Witch, concerned for Shiki's well being, explained that Homura being aboard the ship is an unauthorized entry on the ship and asks what Shiki would like to do about this. Shiki begins to question why Weisz returned who explained what happened after they split up on Blue Garden. After listening to Weisz' story, Witch explained to Homura that she shouldn't dare try to take The Demon King's life aboard the ship as well as the fact Weisz had no authority to bring someone on the ship. Homura explains to Witch she doesn't wish to bring harm to Shiki but with her goals aside, she wishes to help in the rescue of the missing girls. Uncertain, Shiki allows her to join but isn't sure she will be much help but soon witnesses as Homura reveals her Ether Gear, causing Witch to automatically recognize this style of Ether Gear. Sometime soon, the Hyper Drive is fully charged and they arrive to Guilst. Pino searches in the Edens Zero's database over the mercenary known as Jinn and learns that he is a member of the group Rogue Out. The group decides it's best to start at their hideout. Witch wishes the group the best of luck on the planet, asks them to be careful and warns them that common sense doesn't exist on this planet. When arriving at Rogue Out's hideout, Shiki and co, meet a droid claiming to be Sister. Pino, who had made a connection to herself and The Edens Zero, signals a message to Witch with live video footage of the droid claiming to be Sister. Witch expresses to Pino that she received the footage and is in disbelief that Sister's name is being mentioned. She explains to Pino that the droid looks nothing like the Sister she remembers but her identification code matches. She admits this doesn't add up to her but warns Pino and the rest to be careful. Witch continues to watch the footage as Homura uses her Ether Gear in battle and confirms to herself she knows who Ether Gear it belongs to. Sometime later, she received word from Pino that the rescue mission was a success. Happy soon wakes up from his unconscious state and learns from Witch he was brought onto The Edens Zero and that the rescue mission was a success. However, while some repairs were made to Happy, not all of his damage was repaired. As they chat, The Edens Zero begins to send out multiple warning signals which causes Witch to learn the ship is picking up a large amount of Ether heading their way. She watches the map and witnesses multiple neighboring planets suddenly disappear from the map. She suddenly began to express fear as she realized a Chronophage is heading to Guilst. After learning of the Chronophage, Happy asks her if the planet's time will be turned back 50 years in the past. Witch explains she doesn't know but if anyone who is on the planet wasn't there fifty years ago, will cease to exist. She further explains that it will be exactly 60 minutes before the Chronophage arrives. Worried, Witch decides to pilot The Edens Zero closer to Guilst to get everyone off the planet safely. After the real Sister was rescued by Weisz and Homura, Witch managed to make contact with Sister and explained Shiki is the new Demon King and is looking to get The Four Shining Stars back together. She later contacts her again with news that they have ten minutes before the Chronophage arrives and gives Sister the pinpoint location of Pino. Sister jokes to Witch that she sounds older than she remembered before disconnecting with her. Witch eventually manages to get The Edens Zero closer to where the group has met but couldn't land the ship due to the tree ether on Guilst growing out of control. Homura and Weisz manage to make a small opening but Witch expresses the ship is unable to land since the opening is too small. Shiki decides the best thing to do is grab onto everyone and use his ether gear to get them onto the ship. Once everyone arrived safely, Witch manages to pilot the ship safely off Guilst and far enough away from Guilst to watch the Chronophage devour the planet. After watching the Chronophage's actions. Pino ponders if everyone made it off the planet safely only for Witch and Happy to rejoin the group and she explains she calculated that the Chronophage had stolen 1200 years from Guilst, therefore everyone who didn't make it off the planet had died. Sister then jokes it's possible the people who lost their lives will be seen in 1200 years. Witch and Sister then express that they are happy to see each other again. As both droids watch the happy reunion between friends, Sister comments to Witch that she finds the New Demon King to be quite odd. Witch asks Sister if she doesn't remember Shiki and explains to her he is the child Ziggy brought back with him before he retired. Sister confirms she remembers Shiki and expresses that she can't believe how much he's grown since that day. After the joyous reunion, the group decides to meet in the meeting room to discuss their next course of action which is to find Valkyrie and Hermit. Weisz asks both Witch and Sister if either have any form of contact with the missing Shining Stars to which both Witch and Sister sadly deny.However, Witch then looks to Homura and says out loud that Homura has Valkyrie's sword, creating a large amount of shock in the room. Homura confirms this and reveals that just like Sister and Witch, she has no idea where her master had gone and wishes to find her like the rest of the group. After listening to Homura, Shiki decides to allow Homura to join The Edens Zero and help in their quest of finding Valkyrie. The eyes in the room soon turn to Weisz and Pino questions if Weisz is going to stay as well. Weisz watches soon everyone pointed out all the good deeds he did for everyone despite his attitude. Shiki offers Weisz his hand in friendship to which Weiz explains that he doesn't have anywhere to go, but will join the group for now. When he goes to shake Shiki's hand, Mosco gets in between them both and shocks them. Both boys grow angry that Mosco was here after everything he did only to have Sister reveal that Mosco is her assistant. Witch confirms this and explains that Mosco was programmed to help with chores on the ship before the Star Shines separated for Sister to add that the fake Sister took Mosco and reprogrammed him to follow her orders. Sister then angrily explains she found Mosco lying in that church filled with bullet holes and hotly expresses that whoever did that to Mosco deserves the same treatment. Mosco then expresses happily to please take good care of him before trying to push the "Don't Push" button on his stomach and watch along with everyone else as Sister hollers at Mosco to not press the button. Powers and Abilities : Witch has the ability to change her Ether's elemental properties and manipulate it in a manner similar to magic. * : Witch conjures Ether that surrounds its target and encases it in ice. * : Witch conjures Ether beneath her own feet to create a burst of air, allowing her to jump greater distances. * : Witch generates electricity from her hands to shock her targets, then performs a hand motion that strikes them with lightning. : Witch uses this ability to instantly clean the whole interior of Edens Zero of its Kawpicatt S4 infestation. : She uses this ability to restore Edens Zero to its original appearance. : Witch can create a shield of hexagonal panels formed from Ether for defense. : As one of the Four Shining Stars, Witch possesses the ability to requip into a different outfit designed for combat purposes. * : Witch equips her Assault Witch outfit which is her primary combat form. Piloting Skills: Witch is programmed as the Edens Zero's caretaker, and therefore has full knowledge on how to pilot the ship and all its functions. Masseuse Skills: Witch is programmed with knowledge of multiple forms of massage, including oil massage, electric massage, and "mind-numbing torture & pleasure" massage. Minor Mechanical Skills: Witch seems to have some skill in repairing machines, but she explains that her mechanical repair skills are minor, since there is a limit to what her powers can do. Battles & Events Belial Gore arc *Witch vs. Maria Slime, Diego Reyes & Seth Anderson References Site Navigation fr:Witch Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Machines Category:Four Shining Stars